A Bird Freed From it's Cage
by Kaoru-chan97
Summary: You were a princess with suitors pouring in from all of the nations... But one stood out from the rest. Will the challenges your fater gives them goring your hopeful love into ruin, or bring the two of you together for the rest of your lives? Reader x Neji Hyuuga Rated Mature for later chapters
1. Prologue

It was a warm summer day, a slight breeze gently rustled the green spring leaves that grew in the large trees around Konoha. That was the day you first laid eyes on Neji Hyuga, the day you decided exactly who you would marry when you grew older. At the time you were only three years old and he, being roughly a year older than yourself, was four. You remembered the day vividly, he fought to keep his long chocolate-brown hair out of his face while you stood there with wide eyes as your own (h/c) hair, being short but not enough to make you look like a boy, swayed gently in the breeze. The only thing about you that reminded others of you're status as a princess and heir to the throne of the Land of (f/w) was your exquisite kimono.

"Neji, this is (your name), she is the princess of the land of (f/w). Someday you will fight to win her hand in marriage." The royal advisor, a rather dull man named Mushu, explained to him, his lavender eyes widening slightly in awe as he looked you over with a confused expression.

"Um... Hello." He said, barely audible, wringing his hands and glancing down at the ground sheepishly.

"Hi," you giggled, flashing him a beeping smile before reaching out and tugging lightly on his sleeve, "Wanna show me where to catch butterflies?" He raised his head and lavender met (e/c). With a glance toward his father, who gave a nod of approval, he reached out and grasped your delicate hand in his own.

"Sure." He replied, a smile finally appearing on is face, before he tightened his grasp on your small hand and lead you off to a garden full of flowers inside the Hyuga compound.


	2. 13 Years later

*_=insert your name

13 years later

~Readers P.O.V. brought to you by Ichiraku Ramen~

You sat upon a window-seat staring at the garden below, an aura of complete boredom emanating from your tired body. The sun was warm and bright, beautiful birds flitted from branch to branch, and glorious flowers filled the space around your families large estate; though you did not go outside. Not because your parents said it was dangerous, or because you were 'delicate' as many other lords daughters were told, but because it lacked excitement. You were ready, practically jumping the gun, for your betrothal.

In other places it was considered odd for a girl to be so excited for an arranged marriage; but then again betrothals in other places were very different. For your marriage dozens, perhaps even hundreds, of suitors would come seeking your hand and each one of them would be shinobi. Only the finest would make it through the first task, usually narrowing it down to two or three, and then from there a tournament would ensue leaving an ascertained winner.

You reminisced about your childhood, still sitting at the window, and soon enough you had fallen asleep dreaming about butterfly catching with a certain long-haired boy.

_The meadow was full of tall grass and wildflowers. The sun shone upon it and gave warmth to the two children playing in it. A little girl ran after the other, a boy with long brunette hair, both of them chasing a particular butterfly that was colored like a sunset._

_"W-wait up, Neji! I wanna catch the butterfly." she called out to him, huffing and panting from exertion. The boy turned around and sent her a beaming smile, then asked, "Wouldn't it be easier if I caught if for you?"_

_"I guess. But I wanna catch it for you." she huffed, pouting slightly, but still happy that someone would do something so sincere for her. Then the sky started turning grey, and out of nowhere it started raining. Lightning cracked across the sky illuminating the girls frightened face as she ran towards the boy who had a suspicious frown on his face._

_The noise of a metal object whizzing through reached his ears and he threw himself in front of the little girl; the shuriken buried itself in his shoulder and the girl screamed as he sank to the ground._

_"NEJI!"_


	3. An Unexpected Visitor

**Okay so I finally updated. I'm sorry for the brief hiatus. Enjoy!**

* * *

**"****Wake up! _-sama, the suitors will be arriving any minute! You need to put on your kimono!" Mai, your elderly nurse, huffed; she shook you awake and practically dragged you back to your quarters. She pulled you through the halls of your families traditional style house, passing door after door, before guiding you into your room and shutting the door.**

"Now, bathe! I will be waiting for you outside, just call for me when you're ready to get dressed." she hollered, pushing you into the spacious room and closing the door with a rattle. Sighing at the energy that the old woman somehow possessed, you stripped and walked over to the enormous tub hidden behind delicately carved and painted screens. Steam rose off of the warm hot-spring fed bath and the delicate scent of cherry blossoms filled the damp air; a large selection of bath-oils, body scrubs, and hair washes sat on the rim of the tub awaiting use. With a soft moan of appreciation you slid into the awaiting water and grabbed the nearest bottle of rose-scented body scrub before pouring a generous amount onto a loofa.

You hummed softly as you scrubbed your soft (s/c) skin, pausing occasionally to close your eyes and enjoy the warmth surrounding you. That was, until the sound of gentle footsteps shocked your (e/c) eyes open. With a quick glance you located the best weapon within the space, which happened to be the back scrubber.

"Wh-who's there?" you called out, trying and failing to keep your voice steady. Shifting in the bath so that you fully faced the screen, you pointed your 'weapon' threateningly, or at least you thought it was, in the direction of the supposed intruder. A soft chuckled could be heard just beyond the screen and your eyebrows creased in confusion, you knew that voice.

"Well, well, if it isn't the little princess getting ready for her ball." a warm baritone voice remarked sarcastically, shortly before the screen was opened to reveal Jiraya-sensei, one of your many tutors, leaning on the ornate frame of the screen with a grin plastered on his face. You grinned happily, for Jiraya was more of a father to you than anything. You hadn't seen him in a couple of years since he was off teaching some boy named Naruto.

"Some of us have to bathe, old man." you retorted jokingly, grabbing some nicely scented shampoo and pouring some into your hand before gently working it into your (h/l) (h/c) locks. Jiraya's grin grew at your response, then his face became serious as he started to speak.

"Are you sure you want to go through with this? If you wanted me to, I could use my power as one of the great sage's to hold off your marriage. At least for another couples year, or until you found someone you loved. _ , I want you be happy. After all you're my little girl, even if it's not by birth."he smiled wryly at his last statement, and he had somehow ended up crouching at the edge of the tub during his little spiel. You could see the sorrow and worry in his downcast eyes, and you couldn't help but share a bit of his sentiment. You would miss some of the freedoms that came with being single, but you couldn't let him know that. With a small, sad, smile you gently touched his cheeks and led his gaze upward.

"Papa," you used to call him that when you were little, because despite his. . . reputation, he would've made a good parent as many had learned through his interaction with you, " I really want this. I get a large say in who I marry, and I'm sure my parents wouldn't set me up with someone I dislike on purpose. Besides, I'm technically the one who will rule, I'll make it so that you will be able to visit whenever you want." Jiraya's entire face lit up at that promise, and giving a short laugh when you splashed a bit of water at him as you giggled and said, "Now shoo! I have to get ready, and theres no way I'm leaving this bath with you in the room."

"Alright alright. Whatever you say, My Lady Queen." he said getting up and giving an over-exaggerated bow before exiting the room with his signature wink. The rest of your bath-time preparations went by without incident, and before you knew it the finishing touches were being added to your appearance.

"What do you think, my lady?" one of the servant girls who was assisting you asked, turning you so that you faced the full-length mirror in your room. Even you gasped in admiration as you laid your eyes on the gorgeous kimono you wore. The kimono resembled a sunset, starting out a reddish-purple at the bottom and fading into warming oranges and yellows, with the top being the palest pink. Golden branches laced with cherry blossoms had been intricately embroidered on there by hand; the border was a subtle gold color, as was the obi, while the obiage and the obijime mimicked the embroidered flowers in color. Your (h/c) hair was held back in intricate braids, woven together and finally held together by a beautiful golden clip inlaid with rubies; two strands framed your face, and there was a small trace of blush on your cheeks as well as some eye-makeup to bring out your stunning (e/c) pools.

"I-I. . ." you were stunned into silence, you had never seen anything this beautiful in your life! Luckily the servants understood your silence and bowed deeply before gathering their tools and taking their leave. Mai, who had been standing behind you, stepped lightly to your side. With an uncommon smile she looked at you, her brown pools glistening with unshed tears of joy and pride, before lightly grasping your hand.

"You look stunning," she whispered, guiding you off of the stool you stood on while they had prepared you, "Now, don't forget. Many important people will be there tonight. Not all of them with be courting you, but you still need to handle each thing with kindness and grace. Good luck, My Lady." With those words she led you out of your bedroom and down to hallway to the reception hall. You could hear people chatting and socializing just beyond the door.

With a deep breath to calm your nerves, you opened the door to enter to party on the other side.


End file.
